Lemmanade with seanpware
by GeminiSinger
Summary: This is the prequel to a story coming soon. I collaborated with the fantastic seanpware. This is Lemma incest. As always, if you don't like incest, don't read this. This is a oneshot. ERRORS HAVE BEEN FIXED.


**A.N.: "Detroit style" entirely fictitious. By the way, Luke is from Detroit, Michigan.**

It's been raining all day. Luke's been watching television all day. Emma's been upstairs doing something all day. Luke and Emma have been alone all day. Emma has been in her room thinking about a certain freckled-faced dancer who's been in her for a long time. Thinking about Luke makes Emma wet and very horny. Emma's used everything with a point or corner to fit in her cranny. Nothing Emma's used today's worked. Due to this, Emma's day is becoming frustrating.

Emma keeps shifting on her bed, feeling her panties getting wet. She knows for sure that something has to be done right away. Emma has a certain freckled-faced, smelly, slightly hirsute, and very handsome Michigander to see.

Emma gets up from her bed and walks over to her own door. She opens it so she could go see Luke. The blonde teen walks over to the door of Luke's room and knocks on the door.

"I'm coming!" Luke's voice flows into Emma's ears.  
Only two minutes later, the door opens to an Emma in pajamas.

Luke sees how beautiful Emma looks in her matching pink pajama shirt and shorts.

Luke feels two liquids running down his body: One is saliva down his chin.  
Immediately after realizing this, Luke sobers up and gives Emma an almost-straight face.  
"How may I help you?" Luke queries.

"May I come in?" Emma asks.

Luke replies and lets Emma in his room. Emma sits down on Luke's bed and stares at his shirtless body.

"So…what's up?" Luke tries not to look into Emma's cleavage.

"I just want to check up on my little brother." Emma smiles.

"You? Checking up on me?" asks Luke.

"Yeah. I just wanted to see what you're up to and probably hang out with you."

"You wanna "hang out" with me? What's going on?"

"Nothing, Luke. I just wanna…chill."

"Emma, you're creeping me out. We are both grown adults. You don't need to check up on me."

"I know."

"Emma, what's really going on?"

"Alright. You caught me. You see, I'm having an issue. It's an issue you can fix. That's why I came to you, instead of anyone else."

"Isn't it because everyone else went to see Zuri's play?"

"No. Of course not!"

"Okay...then what's the problem?"

"I'm secretly in love with..."

"Come on, tell me. Who are you secretly in love with? Spit it out."

"He's brunet, cute, funny, kinda short..."

"Ooh, ooh! It's Ravi!"

"No, you idiot! It's not Ravi."  
"Is it Tony?"  
"He's tall!"  
"Well, who is it?"  
"It's you."

Luke's left eye twitches. Then his right eye twitches. Luke is entirely speechless and in complete shock.  
"Say something!" Emma chides the boy.  
"I...I...um..."  
"Nevermind. Forget I was ever here!"  
Emma storms off of Luke's bed and makes it to the doorway. However, Luke's words keep her from leaving.

"Emma, wait." Luke calls.

Emma stops and stands right by the door. He can't help but see how sexy she looks. Luke fantasizes about doing things to Emma.

Despite Luke is partly fantasizing, he motions for the blonde beauty to come back. When Emma turns, Luke grabs her hand and looks deeply into Emma's orbs. "Emma," Luke began sweetly, "I also have something to say: I'm in love with you."

Emma grins widely around jumped into Luke's awaiting, tingling hands, wrapping her long legs around the dancing machine.

"Luke, I've been waiting for this moment my whole life." Emma beams.

Luke cups Emma's cheek gently and places a kiss on her soft pink lips. Things escalade quickly from there. Luke's firm pretzel protrudes into a hard pretzel. Emma's ordinary rainforest becomes a tropical rainforest.

Luke grabs Emma's firm ass and gently squeezes it, making Emma moan into his mouth. Emma moves her hand up Luke's bare chest, touching it for a bit. The freckled dancer's tongue shoots inside the hot blonde's mouth so he can engage her in a battle of dominance. Emma, being the dominant one, tries to pin Luke's tongue against her own tongue.

Luke becomes the victor after pinning Emma's tongue. Luke moves his hand down to the horny blonde's shorts and rubs her in a circular motion. Emma feels her panties getting extremely wet when Luke rubs her through the short shorts. The duo continues French kissing. Emma moans while Luke rubs.

Despite Emma loves playing victim, she wants to be in control more. Emma knows of a ticklish spot in Luke's armpit. Emma knows that all it'd take it for her to gain control is to get access to that special spot.

Emma moves her tongue down Luke's chest while becoming a victim of passion. Luke keeps rubbing and rubbing, and Emma keeps getting wetter and wetter. The raven-haired boy stops rubbing Emma until he becomes Emma's victim. Luke groans like a bear due to the feeling of a finger in the sensitive spot in his armpit. Luke is now in Emma's soft hands. Emma continues touching Luke's sensitive spot while licking his chest. Her wet tongue licked around his nipple as he continues groaning like a bear. Luke bites his bottom lip to prevent screaming when Emma digs her tongue into Luke's armpit and pulls Luke's nipple out with her teeth.

Emma savors the salty flavor of Luke's armpit while Luke moaned. Luke feels Emma's hand going down to his crotch as Emma rub and feel Luke from his pants.

Luke whines like a guinea pig does for yogurt treats. He is very much speechless. He loves the sensation of a wet, flexible crimson organ of a tongue. Luke feels like an amateur (He is very much so.). He feels like he is an innocent bottom who can't get enough of his big sister. Luke becomes even more lost for words when Emma pulls down his shorts and boxers. Immediately after, Emma grabs a handful of baseball bat and lionizes it with her eyes. She hasn't seen anything that big come out of a human before now. Without another thought, Emma shoves the _entire_ creature past her pink lips, her white teeth, and into her throat. Luke's breathing becomes very irregular and very shallow. Out of pure desire, Luke shoves his big sister's head down for onto his fourteen-inch monster. This results in Emma briefly choking. Emma's hair is twisted by Luke grabbing and pulling.

Emma takes a couple of inches down her throat, giving Luke a deep-throat suck. Luke grows really loudly as he pulls Emma's blonde locks hard. Emma bobs her head up and down and keeps licking and slobbering Luke's bat. Luke grips the sheets on his bed, feeling ready to blow his creamy filling in Emma's sweet mouth.  
"Emma, I'm going to cum!" Luke screams.

These words make Emma strive toward an episode of relief or Luke and for herself. She pumped faster and faster with her head. Emma licks, sucks, and shoves the stick fiercely.  
"Emma! Oh, God. FUCK!" Luke yelps while his head flies back with shut eyes and a flopping body. He explodes with great force into Emma's mouth.  
Emma in return groans all over Luke's fat horse dick and floods, too. She does so right after calling Luke's name.

Emma swallows the huge load as Luke watches in amazement. Emma brings herself back up to Luke's lips and kissed him passionately. Luke can still taste himself all over Emma's tongue. This time, it's payback time for Luke as he removes Emma's pink pajama top.

When Emma's shirt hits the floor, Luke sees some goodies. He notices something. Emma's boobs are bigger than they look under clothes.  
These jugs are at least a Ds. Luke's mouth waters when he sees Emma's aesthetic mountains. Luke takes one of Emma's mounds and sucks on the pink nipple.

Emma moans. Her little brother is officially almost a man.  
Hearing Emma moan encourages Luke to brave up and lick all of those precious, juicy, round, smooth, creamy, delicious breasts. It's too bad she can't lactate.

Luke gently bites down on the pink nub, making Emma scream so loudly that everybody in the building and in the city could hear. Emma sticks her hand down her pajama shorts and plays with her dripping-wet rainforest while Luke continues his work on her mountains.

Luke kind of strays by rubbing his own already-sensitive bat. Emma doesn't like that, so she grabs a punishment tool Luke always kept in his room to protect himself: A jar of extremely spicy hot sauce.  
Emma thinks it's silly that Luke believes hot sauce can protect himself with hot sauce form a burglar.  
Emma opens the jar and pours a little into Luke's mouth. Poor boy.

Luke screams and hops off the bed. He searches frantically for some water. He finds a bottle of spring water on the floor and chugs every single drop. Luke feels better now. Perhaps he better than before.

"I'll never do anything like that again. I promise. I know I deserved that for being naughty." Luke crawls back toward then onto his bed. "Let me apologize for being a bad boy."

Luke asks Emma to get on all fours; Emma does so with a nervous disposition. Emma has a right to be nervous.

She is about to receive her first backside penetration.

Luke stands right behind Emma's lovely, curved ass. Emma's rainforest is still dripping wet with her nectar.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Oh, yes."

Without much ado, Luke aligns his creature with Emma's rear end and pushes eight of his fourteen inches inside the warm cavity.  
Emma groans very loudly, and Luke shudders.  
The tight hole that is Emma's anus wraps tightly around Luke's baseball bat of a dick.

Emma bites down on her lower lip and groans, feeling Luke's baseball bat slowly thrusting in and out of the tight little hole. Emma whimpers for a bit before feeling pleasure.

Luke enjoys seeing his blonde tall, busty, fashionista sister on her knees and palms with his own monster delving the black hole. Luke is almost afraid that his cock will get stuck.  
Despite Luke being the temporary dominant one of the two, he decides to let Emma make a choice.  
"Hey, Em," Luke asks his sister, "should I go 'Detroit style' or traditional from now on?"  
"What's 'Detroit style'?" Emma groans.  
Luke smirks.  
Emma is about to discover something, and it is of Luke's creation.

Luke pulls his monster out of Emma's hole as Emma gets on her back with her sexy legs spread widely. Luke pushes Emma's legs back behind her head, luckily for Luke, Emma is very flexible. Luke resticks his monster into Emma's rear. This time, Luke pulls on Emma's mountain caps with one pair of phalanges and shoves his other fingers he can into Emma's warm pool.

Emma keeps her eyes locked on Luke's eyes. Luke continues pulling, fingering, and fucking Emma. Luke inserts a third finger inside Emma's pool, feeling her wetness building up. Emma pulls Luke in for a passionate kiss. This kiss quickly becomes rough and sloppy. Both Rosses groan like crazy into the kiss. Emma shoves her tongue down Luke's throat. And, in result, Luke triples Emma a very virile fashion.

Emma and Luke are now in a battle to see who can be the domimant one. After a few minutes of loving, Emma is presently dominating Luke's mouth. Luke keeps pumping his meat into Emma's ass really hard. There is a tie for dominance.

Emma moans really loudly while Luke keeps pounding her ass really hard. Emma feels like she is about to gush all over Luke's fingers.

Simultaneously, Luke feels like he'll blow. To speed up his explosion, he decides to change something. He needs to blow now, so he pulls his cock out of Emma's ass and slams it into another place.

Luke sticks his monster inside Emma's pool and thrusts in and out of her fast and hard until Luke exploded.

It is somewhat coincidental that Emma released her army of wetness when Luke does. Luke exploded in Emma. Emma exploded on Luke.

The Rosses lie on the bed. The two are exhausted. The two are soaked. The two decide this should happen again. The three don't mind a little incest.


End file.
